


The Barrel of the Gun would be his Escape

by StarLrd_For3verXx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor-centric, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Mentioned Hank Anderson, Poor Connor, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Tearjerker, Tears, The Author Regrets Everything, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLrd_For3verXx/pseuds/StarLrd_For3verXx
Summary: He just can’t take it anymore. He sits all alone in the house that he knows as Hank’s, but he will never set foot in it again. At this point, it seems like a gun will be the only thing that will bring Connor peace at long last.Can be read on its own or as a follow up to my previous fic “I’ll walk this path alone now.”WARNING: Suicide fic





	The Barrel of the Gun would be his Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I know that this is a bit dark but I promise I will lighten the mood soon.
> 
> In case you haven’t seen the tags yet, this is a SUICIDE fic and you have been warned. Hope you enjoy x

 

There was nothing else that he could do. He was almost certain that all his body could do now is just sit, and stare. Sitting and staring. How long had it been since he had moved?

Connor wasn’t sure, but that fact was insignificant to him. It’s not like it mattered, nothing mattered anymore. Well, nothing except _him_. Hank. His partner, lieutenant, father. Hank was funny, warm to those he cared about and serious if he absolutely had to be. Connor has gotten used to saying was, because how can a person be all of that whilst they are buried in the ground with no breath inside of them? They can’t, and that’s the problem. He thought that he could survive without him, and at one point, he was even sure of it. But one day, everything that he had fought so hard to get passed came back, every wall of self protection that he had made came crumbling down. And for so many months that he has been in this state, Connor wants nothing more than to join his partner in the ground. No breath, _nothing_. The prospect of dying used to scare him beyond words, but that was when he had something to live for. Now that he has nothing, suicide just seems easy, painless. He even thought this as he sat at a wooden chair in Hank’s old house, now his house, with something that could end all of his troubles quite quickly if he put it in the right place. Hank’s old gun was in his hand, and nothing had ever seemed so easy. What a release it would be.

As Connor raised the gun, he pointed it straight underneath his chin, the place for a quick and easy death if it was desired. But as he did this, the emotions started to trickle back into his system for whatever reason. For the first time in so long, he started to feel something again and he had no idea why. He just assumed that it was his system initiating a feeling of fear to prevent him from pulling the trigger. But that can’t have been right, because Connor wanted to die, he wasn’t afraid in the slightest, even though he felt like he was waking up all over again, which is traumatising. This wasn’t fear, it was hope. Hope for a better world after he leaves his current one. He used to believe that he would simply arrive in limbo after he dies, but that can’t be true. He was going to see Hank, and it didn’t matter to Connor whether that was limbo or not. Any place that made him happy, which was anywhere that Hank was, he would consider heaven, even though he knows that isn’t where he is going.

He didn’t know why he was hesitating, but he guessed it was because he had just locked eyes with Sumo, the dog that he adores.

The two were locked in a sort of staring contest, with Connor holding a gun to his head, and Sumo making a face that would soon be followed by tears. The dog knew what Connor was doing. Even though it pained him to see Sumo’s face that way, it didn’t matter. He was still going to do it. Subconsciously, he had already pulled the hammer back.

Connor could almost hear Hank waiting for him on the other side, and as much as he knew that it was wrong, he smiled slightly. It did look wrong, but he couldn’t give half of a damn. He was going to see him again. His fingers tightened around the trigger. And that’s when Sumo started to sob. Connor knew that he was leaving him here all alone, but he would be fine. When the Detroit Police Department don’t hear from him for a few days, he’s certain that they will show up at one point. He felt as if he needed to say something to Sumo though.

“I’m sorry boy,” Connor said as a single tear welled up in his own eye. “I know that I’m leaving you for a while, but you can come and join us soon. This isn’t my goodbye, I promise.”

Sumo started to wail even louder, and Connor’s tears started to flow at the sound. This was the first time that he had felt sympathy for a while.

“Believe me, I am sorry. You don’t want me to go, but I have to.”

He said this all in a pained voice. He had never sounded more like his partner. And this was the voice in which he would speak his last words.

“I wonder what Cole is like, it will be interesting to meet him...”

Sumo’s continuous howls drowned out the noise of the gunshot. Splatters of blue blood coated the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One week later

A dozen policemen were in the house, clearing away the body and any evidence of an apparent suicide. That is what the officers concluded it as.

Everything was clean and as it was before that unfortunate night. Blue blood still covered the floor, but it didn’t need to be cleared away. After all, the blood is invisible to most.

As all of the officers turned to leave the now pristine house, Captain Allen, who insisted on being one of the investigators, was given a sheet of paper that was found by one of the other detectives. On the inside was three simple words written in CyberLife sans:

“ _No_ _resurrections_ _please.”_

As much as he didn’t want to, or felt like he couldn’t do, Captain Allen did what the note said. After all, he could understand why Connor did it.

The door was quickly closed after that, which left an empty house that showed no trace of a horrible incident that occurred just seven days ago. Well, it didn’t show any trace to humans.

Blue blood still soaked that floor and none of them even knew it. But that doesn’t mean that it isn’t there. It would be an everlasting mark.


End file.
